


Decrepit Douchebag

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ra's is a creep, badass tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Get a hobby, Ra's. One that doesn't involve Tim.





	Decrepit Douchebag

“Oh, for the love of- Do you not have anything better to do with your time, Ra’s? Why do you constantly feel the need to show up here? You run an entire organization of ninjas, yet you still find the time to come harass some vigilante who’s like a thousand years younger than you and _not fucking interested_!!”

Ra’s raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in Tim’s desk chair, replying, “You have been spending too much time with Jason Todd, I believe, Detective. He’s been a bad influence on you. I believe that I would make a much better life partner for one such as yourself.”

Tim didn’t even try to argue, knowing damn well that it was futile, and just buried his face in his hands, sighing, “You need to get a hobby that doesn’t involve me. Learn to knit. Take up bowling. Just take a goddamn hint and fuck off already.”

Ra’s hummed thoughtfully, then rested his elbows on Tim’s desk, steepling his fingers as he stated, “You know, Detective, there was once a time in which rejecting a marriage proposal from one such as myself would not be allowed.”

“Yeah, and? There was once a time when the bubonic plague killed off a third of Europe’s population. _Shit changes_ and in this case, as with most cases, it’s for the better. Now, I understand that you’re old as balls and that old people tend to struggle with understanding change, so I’ll make myself as clear as I possibly can: I. Will. Not. Marry. You. First of all, I am ALREADY ENGAGED! Second of all, I am NOT INTERESTED. Third of all, you are fucking ancient and also a literal goddamn terrorist. Get out of my office, get out of Gotham, just get out of my goddamn life, you creep.”

Ra’s stood and Tim immediately fell into a defensive stance, expecting an attack as Ra’s walked towards him. Then the door opened and Mary, Tim’s intern, poked her head in, asking, “Mr. Drake, are you…”

He voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her and Tim, knowing Ra’s wouldn’t attack with a witness, relaxed out of his defensive stance as he stated, “You can come on in, Mary.”

There was a moment of hesitation, then Mary entered, stating carefully, “I wasn’t aware you had a meeting today, Mr. Drake. I would have waited outside if I had.”

Tim forced himself to laugh and replied, “Yes, well, neither did I, Mary. Mr. al Ghul tends to show up without warning. It’s quite… bothersome.”

Ra’s gave his most charming smile, which immediately made Tim want to punch him, and calmly stated, “I suppose I shall be going, then. I will see you tonight, _Beloved_.”

Tim grimaced at the implication in that statement and answered firmly, “Like Hell you will. Seriously, get a hobby that isn’t harassing an engaged man a thousand years younger than you, you fucking fossil.”

“You wound me.”

“Oh, how I wish. Get out.”


End file.
